The Diary of Joshua Ghost Mason: KEEP OUT DAVID
by Darman242
Summary: The story of an 18 year old demigod of Apollo, and his journeys through the current war on terrorism as a Navy SEAL.  From beginning to end, will this demigod survive?  Based on the true story in the PJO forum: Live It Up! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_Page 1: October 19th, Boot camp._

_Running in the rain, crawling through mud, barely getting two hours of sleep, this is the life. Just got here, and I met some great friends. David, the biggest trouble maker in the entire Army. Ralph, loud, boastful, and my good friend. Finally, Harry, the quiet, bad*ss kid. We all must look like rookies. Heck, we are rooks. The only difference between me and the gang is the most obvious. Depending on who's reading this, you'll know. In two weeks, Boot Camp, training, all that simulation crap will be over, and we'll be over in the Middle East. Huh, the reason you are already this far is because I didn't get this journal until training was almost over. I miss Samantha, Destiny, Ace, all of the old gang. But my new life is here, and the one thing I don't wanna do is bring all my old friends into the unforgiving war. They stay at home, and war stays war. The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday, fellas. Ghost out._

_Page 2: October 26th, Boot Camp (still)_

_Oops, a mistake in my other entry. I forgot to tell you guys that we transferred to the Navy. High brass wanted us to move or something like that. Hard to explain. Only seven more days left and I can't wait. The hardest part is the underwater tests. But then, sometimes it seems that Poseidon blesses me. I always get the top, or second in the underwater tests. It's very tiring, but I can do it. Sadly, the desert is far, far away from the sea, and we'll be operating in the desert. Navy SEAL's are the best, we get all the good stuff. I'm hyperactive. Few days later, me and the gang are going for a drink downtown. Hopefully I can stay loyal to Sam! As always, I miss you all and will see you guys soon._

_Page 3: November 3rd. Graduation_

_Me and the gang just got into the military! The actual ceremony was yesterday, and I felt proud when the insignia of the SEAL's went on my uniform. Will be shipping out in another two weeks. I'm the designated sniper, because I am the best shot after all, *cough* You guys know what I mean. But no more of war. I just miss you guys every day I'm here. But I have a duty to my country and my fellow friends. I have no doubt that the "Al Qaeda" are actually empousae and telekines. Is that how you spell it? You know I've always been rubbish at writing. Someday you will read this, and that will be when I'm home. Be back before you know it! Ghost out._

_Page 4: November 25th, Iraq_

_It's been a long time since I wrote in this book, but then again, a lot of things __happened. We were deployed to a hotzone right away, and got our first taste of combat. The bullets were flying everywhere! It was strangely hypnotizing, but scary too. Finally, a M-1 Abrams came here and blew them out of their bunkers and into the Underworld. When the helicopter came down, the air controller smiled and slapped me on the back. Apparently, this happened to everyone in their first fight. I couldn't help but think why the U.S was here in the first place, this was so crazy! After, I learned that the most important thing that a soldier should have was not a gun, or a grenade, It was good ol sleep. I slept like a rock that night, I was so tired. Who knew that a firefight could take that much out of you! Well, after that nothing important happened, but tomorrow we're supposed to have a very important assignment, now that we got our feet wet. Ghost was in, but now he's out. Love y'alls!_

_Page 5: December 2nd, Southern Russia_

_Now I know that you will read the location and gawk. After all, Russia is where the Mist is almost non-existent. But this is all part of being a SEAL. So here's the news. Last week, a CIA agent was investigating an anomaly in Russia. The satellites were getting an unusually high concentration of nuclear waste. They decided that the USSR was back, and supporting the terrorists. Jumping like a leapfrog for conclusions. When the agent got captured, things went wrong. We had her tracker signal, but it was in-(water makes this part unreadable) Crazy, right? So they decided to send us in deep enemy territory and retrieve the package. a.k.a. the agent. I'm writing this in Russia right now and this is as far-(long curved line marks, indicating a rushed closure of diary)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Page 6: December 4__th__, Northern Russia_

_It's been some time since I wrote in this notebook. But let's start with where we left off. The very second I started to write those words in that entry, a Russian patrol managed to find us. I panicked and I dragged the pencil across the page. I managed to bring up my silenced M4 and shoot him before he could notify anyone. It was the first time I ever shot someone in cold blood. It didn't feel good. My stomach had a sick feeling. The others were all asleep. For security purposes, I can't tell you exactly where we are. It wouldn't matter anyways. I learned today that I truly had changed. Killing one man has affected me to in a way I didn't think possible. But that's all for today. G'night._

_Page 7: December 7__th__ Northern Russia_

_For days now we are traveling through the icy plains of Russia. It put everyone in a dry dreary mood. We have almost reached Moscow, and as soon as we do, we must rescue that agent. She has important information that could be vital as to if the USSR will fall again, or rise beyond measure. We had to kill several more sentries, and although I feel guilty sometimes, I got used to it. Sometimes I hope you will never read this, for if you do, this journal might only get darker and darker. And I will be in the center of it. _

_Page 8: December 19__th__ Moscow_

_We have reached Moscow two days ago. As of right now, we are undetected. But that might change any day. Harry located the agent, and for the first time, we learned her name. Jenny. Officially Jennifer Anne Johnson. We are planning to rescue her in two days. We think we have all the equipment needed, and all we need now are the guard schedules. I swear, if Harry finds those too, I will be impressed. And especially if he finds my secret candy stash, although they did manage to find a Double Bubble in the snow. They are still wondering about that. Do they even sell them in Russia? And what are the chances that they would find one in Russia? I am smiling on the inside. No, I am laughing out loud on the inside at my fellow teammates._


End file.
